Un Noël à Serdaigle
by majamaja
Summary: C'était une nuit de Noël, à Poudlard. Tous les élèves se préparent à aller se coucher... Tous? Non. Une jeune Aigle erre sans but dans la forêt interdite... Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle craigne à ce point retourner au château?


_Crédits : tous les personnages m'appartiennent._

_Poudlard, et les décors appartiennent à l'auteur, J. K. rowling._

_Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours : « l'aigle de Noël » sur le forum francophone de la Maison Serdaigle._

_C'est pourquoi les noms des personnages et certains noms communs ont des majuscules : il s'agit de surnoms des membres les plus actifs du forum._

_Bonne lecture et soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fanfiction !_

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !_

Elle était blottie contre une branche large et assez haute d'un sapin centenaire près d'un buisson d'Aubépine et la lune qu'elle avait surnommée Lunal brillait haut dans le ciel. Bientôt, songeât-elle, la neige se mettra à tomber. J'aimerais bien être un petit flocon tourbillonnant dans le ciel sombre et froid de la nuit de Noël ! Ou alors un Ecureuil qui hiberne ! Ou encore un Lutin farceur !

Peu à peu, exauçant son vœu, la neige commença à tomber et elle frissonna malgré elle dans son pull de laine bleue. Elle observa longuement le château de Poudlard où elle était en première année à Serdaigle. Elle avait tellement envie de remonter et de se mêler à ses amies, d'aller diner dans la grande Salle, et, demain, d'ouvrir ses cadeaux dans le dortoir chaleureux et accueillant.

Mais non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas après ce qui s'était passé. Ce serait lâche. D'ailleurs, elle était lâche. Pourquoi s'était-t' elle enfuie ? Elle connaissait plein de sorts par cœur, n'importe lequel aurait fait l'affaire ! Elle n'avait pas une âme de Chevalier !

Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'elle s'enfuie. Evidement. Et si elle rentrait… Tout le monde se moquerait d'elle c'est sur !

Elles se mordit la langue dont le sang avait gout de Cendre et effleura le collier porte bonheur qui pendait à son cou : il était composé de Sapphire, de Perle de Nacre et d'une pierre en forme de Rose.

Soudain, elle ferma à demi les yeux et se mit à sangloter violemment. Elle tenta désespérément de se calmer lorsqu'un souvenir affleura son Esprit :

_Elle marchait dans un couloir de Poudlard le matin avant Noël elle était gênée car elle venait d'envoyer un hibou à sa mère lui disant qu'elle ne passerait pas Noël avec sa famille moldue mais à l'école. Et sa petite sœur Jane serait si triste ! _

_Elle fut brutalement bousculée par trois serpentards qui étaient en même année qu'elle. « Hé ! La moldue ! Regarde où tu marches ! » La railla une d'entre elles. Elle ne répondit rien et ravala difficilement ses larmes. « Oh regardez, c'est trop chou, la petite sang de bourbe va aller pleurnicher dans les jupes de ses amies ! Ohh, j'avais oublié, tu n'en as pas ! » S'exclama la deuxième. « Sang de Bourbe, Sang de Bourbe, honte de ta maison ! » s'écrièrent elles toutes trois en coeur._

_Elle s'enfuie en courant, poursuivie par les rires moqueurs et dédaigneux des serpentards jusqu'à la forêt. Après avoir marché longtemps, il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : elle était totalement perdue._

Soudain, elle entendit des cris dans la forêt suivis de bruits de pas. Quelqu'un hurlait visiblement son nom : « Léa ! Léa ! Où es tu ? ». « Je suis là, dans un arbre ! » cria 'elle en retour car elle voulait malgré elle être retrouvée. Elle vit enfin s'approcher d'elle deux filles de son dortoir : Pensine et Allyson qu'elle aimait bien.

Elle se laissa tomber le long d'une branche et atterrit doucement sur le sol quand elle réalisa qu'elle était gelée. Elle se mit à frissonner et ses camarades l'enveloppèrent dans une épaisse couverture avec des mots rassurants qui lui parvenaient par brides « …on t'a cherché partout… C'est Dailly qui s'est aperçu en premier que tu n'étais pas là… Personne ne t'avait vu… »

Pensine la conduisit ensuite à l'infirmerie où l'apprentie infirmière M. Hermione diagnostiqua une forte fièvre mais l'autorisa à aller se coucher dans son dortoir. Elle s'y endormit immédiatement et fut réveillée plus tard dans la soirée par Pensine, Allyson, Dailly et Pompom qui revenaient du diner et du bal de Noël et qui l'embrassèrent en se déshabillant et en papotant : « Tu sais que Roger a embrassé Pompom sous le gui !... Pas possible ! Et Dahlia a mit un gros vent à Pill ! Il était trop triste !... » Elles s'endormirent toutes au même instant, songeant aux cadeaux du lendemain.

Fin


End file.
